scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Masked Man
The Masked Man is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise Dophne's house is haunted. Synopsis In winter the gang is driving to Daphne's aunt's house. Daphne asks Fred how much longer until they get there. Fred says a few minutes. The gang soon arrives at Daphne's aunt Dophne's house. Inside they find Dophne crying. She explains that someone has been stealing her rare coins. Daphne tells her aunt that she and the gang will help. Dophne smiles and thanks the gang. Shaggy and Scooby complain because it's probably some monster stealing them. But they are outvoted. The gang split up, Scooby and Shaggy had to search the attic, and Fred, Daphne, and Velma searched the basement. In the attic Scooby and Shaggy get close to a big window and fall out. They land on snow and faint. Scooby and Shaggy wake up tied to beds. "ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy. "Rikes!" yelled Scooby. A masked man was walking toward them. He reached in their pockets and pulled out coins. He walked over to a machine filled with coins and put them in. He came back to Shaggy and Scooby then knocked them out. Scooby and Shaggy wake up and see Fred, Daphne and Velma. They find out they were in beds. They look to the left and see hot chocolate on a table. They pick them up and gulp the thing down. Then Shaggy asks "What happened?” Fred said Velma found them 2 days ago. Shaggy was shocked and so was Scooby. Just then a fat man walks in. He tells the gang he is Jack Heo and that he built machines. He asks the gang what happened to Shaggy and Scooby. Velma tells him she found them 2 days ago knocked out in the snow. He tells the gang that he has to go. He dashes out of the room. Then the door opens and a masked man walks in. He reaches out to grab the gang; it looked like he couldn't see them. He garbed Daphne and ran off. A few minutes later Fred, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy split up to look for Daphne. In the kitchen Fred and Velma find person asking Dophne if the house is for sale. Dophne says and the person gets mad. They run out of the room. Dophne tells Fred and Velma that the person's name is Amy Smith. Fred tells her that a masked man kidnapped Daphne. Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy find Daphne in the snow. Shaggy sends Scooby to go get Fred and Velma. Minutes later Scooby returns with Daphne and Velma. Shaggy tells them he and Scooby found Daphne. Fred shakes her and she wakes up. The gang asks if she is okay. Daphne says "Yes but I lost all my coins". Fred asks Velma why a gear is on the floor. Velma says "That looks like a clue". Fred asked about 3 other gears. Velma sat down on a rock for a few seconds. Then she got up and said I've solved this mystery. Suddenly the Masked Man walks out and the chase scene starts, Shaggy and Scooby run right and Fred, Daphne and Velma run left. The monster follows Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy dresses up as Santa and gives the Masked Man a box. He opens in and a boxing glove hits his face. Then Scooby and Shaggy keep running. After the chase scene Fred sets a trap. He says he will give Scooby and Shaggy each their own box of Scooby Snacks if they were live bait. Scooby and shaggy tell Fred that they already have their own boxes. Fred tells them that his Scooby Snacks are brownie flavored. Scooby and Shaggy tell Fred that it's a deal. Fred tells Shaggy and Scooby "All you have to do is chase the monster up here then I'll toss this sheet on him and he'll walk backwards into the roller skates sending him over to Daphne and Velma to be tied up!” Shaggy and Scooby tell Fred their ready. Scooby and Shaggy quickly run into the monster and get chased up a hill. Just then Fred dropped the sheet on the Masked Man. He walked backwards into the roller skates and was sent to Daphne and Velma who tied him up. Fred pulled off the sheet. Fred pulled off the mask. It was Jack Heo. Velma tells the gang the gears were part of a machine. He had told the gang that he made machines. Velma asks him why he did it. Jack Heo said "I wanted revenge on Dophne for winning The Awesomeness Award, that award should be mine. I built a machine that was powered by coins. It was going to help me steal The Awesomeness Award. And I would of gotten away with it-" but Fred said "Yeah we know if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!” "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" barked Scooby. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Jack Heo *Amy Smith Villains *Masked Man of Winter Culprits Jack Heo Reason Jack for winning "his" Awesomeness Award Locations *Dophne's House Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff